Umino Clan
The Umino Clan belongs to Masashi Kishimoto, however, seeing that he doesn't have a back story for them, Yamiga123 made up this scenerio, with the help of her sister, Lidsworth. Background The Umino Clan was not actually a clan, but a tribe of different sections. The Leaders of these tribes were called Tribe Heads. They were natives to Uzushiogakure and lived their years before the Uzumaki clan inhabited it. The Umino's had special chakra, giving them control over water and hte power to bring back life and take it away, which is why the land is named Uzushiogakure. When the Uzumaki clan comes to the village however, the seal the Umino's chakra within them out of fear, and in addition make the tribes thier slaves. While the Umino clan however, resided in Uzushiogakure before the Uzumaki's arrived, their peace and connection with the spirits resulted in the Kurama, being the guardian of their village until Madara Uchiha took control of it, and the Uzumaki's had it sealed into Mito Uzumaki. The village meets somewhat of a demise during the war, the Noble Uzumaki's leave the village knowing of the coming attacks, yet do not tell the Umino servants at the same time they do not release their seals. The village is pillaged by bandits until years later, Ruth Uchiha, daughter of Tobirama Senju, helps restore it. She presently serves as Kage of Uzushiogakure. Personality The Umino tribes were very calm people, until the Uzumaki clan came however. Half of the tribes wanted to go to war against the Uzumaki's, while the other halves decided to stay and attempt to make peace with them. Appearance Umino's have tan skin and dark hair. Their eyes range from blue, hazel, or dark. Abilities The Umino's had the ability to make peace with the spirits. The Kyuubi was originally the protector of their land however, when Uzumaki Mito made herself the Jinchuuriki, that severed the bond. The Umino's also had the abilty to heal and bring the dead back to life,though with the cost of most of their energy. Kekkei Genkai The Kekkei Genkai came with the use of controlling the spirits and water. Uzumaki's Inhabiting Their Village The initial plan was for the Uzumaki and the Umino's to live in peace. However, the Uzumaki clan decided to take the country and make it their own, despite the Umino's please of peace. This resulted in a war that the Uzumaki's would have lost if they had not sealed the Umino's powers. Coming to Konoha After their village was destroyed and the Uzumaki's left, some Umino's made their way to Konohagakure However, after speculations that they'd kill Mito, the Uzumaki and Senju clan had the Umino's in the village slaughtered. Trivia * Iruka is the only Umino in Konoha, he does not know his past however. Reference The Umino clan belongs to Masashi Kishimoto. However, I just noticed that there is not a lot about them...there's really nothing about them so this scenerio is what I think went down. Also, please do not edit or put anything on this page with my permission. My sister, http://lidsworth.deviantart.com/, and I came up with this idea really hard. So please do not edit it without our permission...thank you. Comment if you want to add something. Category:DRAFT